


I Think You Fell for Me First

by Creepygirl10



Series: Jacob x Arno [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bonding, F/F, F/M, Humans, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Male Bonding, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rutting, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepygirl10/pseuds/Creepygirl10
Summary: Monsters and Humans live in a world together, not harmoniously but together.Arno is a rare type of vampire who gets sent to a time and place, that is not France nor his time era. Upon his arrival, he meets the werewolf Frye twins. Arno and Jacob don't get along quite well but they eventually do.Come and read to know more. ;)
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Jacob Frye, Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir, Past Arno Dorian/Élise de la Serre
Series: Jacob x Arno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I Think You Fell for Me First

**Arno POV**

It's been an entire year since Élise has died. She's buried next to her father and I do nothing but tightly grip the flowers in my hand. The sun is baring down my back and I just wish the sun could just burn me alive. I look at the light blue sky and back down to place the flowers on her grave. The sword hums with power on my hip as always. It hasn't been alive since that day. I slowly get up and walk away from the graves and back into the buzz of the French Revolution. 

As I climb the side of the building to avoid the people at the bottom, raging the streets, it starts to drizzle. Soon it begins to pour, I carefully jump from rooftop to rooftop. Then a ringing starts to hum in my ears and I pause to look around and see nothing. _What the hell._ I look down to see that the dead sword is glowing and radiating power. _Fuck._ My stomach drops and my knees buckle, the feeling is starting to get nauseating. Then everything goes black.

**Jacob POV**

Evie is getting on my nerves, _bloody hell._ Can't do anything without her staring beady eyes looking at every mistake I do. Then I feel the wet pats of rain hitting my face. _Great it's raining, just fantastic._ I shot my zipline to the nearest rooftop to get to the train. Halfway swinging myself Lighting struck right above me and I look up to see a bright light and a person. Down we go.

 _It's dark. . . Does that mean I'm dead. . ._ I slowly open my eyes to see a bunch of leaves. _I'm alive, thank the queen of England._ So glad to land in something safe then my death bed. I sit up to the best of my ability only to have the person side of me. I push the leaves off and see a man in a blue hood in some old getup.

I turn him over more to see his face. He was super pale with dark eyelashes. Along with a scar across his nose to his cheek The water made the scar pop out with the matted hair to his face. I notice something was poking out of his lips and so I open his mouth to see pearly white teeth and fangs. _Could it be?_ I put my face in his neck and smell his scent gland. _Vampire, but he looks familiar. . . is he an assassin . . . that came out of the sky. I need Evie._

I get out only to feel the pain in my back, "Bloody Hell."

I look down that the 'assassin' is still out cold. I pull him out only to see that he has a glowing sword that looks a lot like a piece of Eden. So the obvious thing was to throw him back into the leaves. I stand there because I need to hide him from the blighters and from sight. I look around to see an unattended and lonely carriage and a pretty horse. I jog towards and pull the horse close to the bushes and I'm starting to realize that it's really convenient that there is no one outside and I'm still soaked, _I look like a wet dog_. My tail feels five times heavier than it normally does. I pull him out and into the carriage.

I hear a thud and I see an old-time looking gun, "Looks like we have a very young old-timer . . . of some sorts," placing the gun in my belt.

I get on the rider seat and speed my way all the way to my twin sister, who probably knows who the old-timer is. The rain was getting a lot harder and no one dared to go outside unless they had too. My knocked out passenger was still having the best sleep of his life. I get to the train station because we've stopped to get more fuel to ride the metal beauty. I pull the vampire's arm to see a brace. _So, you are an assassin, but who._

I pull him over my shoulder and race to the train. I was greeted by no one which is good . . . for now. I place him on a chair and look for any more weapons he could possibly have. I pull his sword out, his braces _; which have cool_ arrows, and a shit ton of consumables. I place them on the nearest table which was a desk along with his gun.

I look at the sleeping vampire who is not bad looking but who the hell is he. _I feel like I should know his name or something._

"Jacob," Evie's voice calls out, stepping on the train. When she looks she pauses because 1 I'm here, 2 there is a very attractive assassin who is still Asleep, "Who is he?"

"Would you believe me if I told you he came out of the sky," I told her honestly because even I can't make this stuff up.

Her face said no, "What do you mean came out of the sky."

"I mean that I was coming back and he came out of the sky and look sword glowing, Eden," I said pointing.

She looks but pauses and stares, "Do you have any idea what that is?"

"A glowing fairy," she wasn't amused by my answer.

"That's the sword of Eden that the French Assassin Arno Dorian was able to get and has been missing ever since," looking at me with wide eyes.

 _Now that name rings a bell . . . wait, "_ You're telling me that the vampire sleeping there is Arno Dorian who is supposed to be like, dead," I question her statement.

She gets close and looks under his hood, "I mean it looks like him."

"Great," I said by throwing my hands in the air.

**Arno POV**

I feel my senses come back to me but everything is still kinda blurry. I hear two voices, one female and one male, both smell like were-mutts. 

"I think he's waking up," the female speaks.

I open my eyes to see a brunette with a pair of human ears and wolf ears on the top of her head. I quickly stand up and I only fall as the thing beneath my feet is moving.

"Putain," I cursed.

"I don't think he's been on a train, Evie," the male speaks.

The one called Evie yells at him, "Shut up Jacob."

_Evie and Jacob. English. The fuck is a train._

I slowly get back up and they watch me as I might lash out. I look around and I see my weapons are on a desk. _M_ _erde._ I take a deep breath and try to get my English in order, "Where am I, and Who are you."

Evie stands up straight, "My name is Evie Frye and this is my brother Jacob. We're both part of the English Assassin's brotherhood. We're currently in London on a train."

"The sword," I grab my head as it begins to buzz, "It brought me here."

"That sword," Jacob points at the sword, "It looks dead to me."

"It does that," I groan.

"What do we do Jacob, we need to find the piece of Eden and stop Starrick," she says to her brother.

"There's another piece of Eden," I question them and they look at me like I appeared out of nowhere. _Which I think I did._

Evie puts a strand of hair behind her ear, "I think you might want to seat down for the entire story."

\-----------------------

"Give me a minute," I'm so unbelievably unhappy, "I'm in a different time period. There are more than a few pieces of Eden. I'm technically dead. The revolution is over. London is templar ridden and Starrick is in control of everything."

"Pretty much Princess," Jacob says.

I frown at him and Evie hits him in the stomach, "Jacob."

And at brilliance phrases of time my mouth moves faster than my head, "Shut it you mutt."

"What did you say, bloodsucker," He gets in my personal space.

I stand up in retaliation because I'm, not a complete bloodsucker, "You heard me you wet dog."

"I'm wet because I had to carry your sorry arse back here," Jacob says in my face.

Then were violently pushed away from each other, "Let's calm down. It's been a long night," The she-wolf says calmly. She turns to me, "I'm sorry about my Brother."

"He started it first," Jacob simply says.

"Your right it's been a long night, Je suis désolé," I say in total sincere, "I'm just frustrated."

"It's alright. You can sleep in Jacob's cart tonight," Evie smiles.

"What," Jacob shouts.

But she's already moving me towards the back of the 'train', "The train is an advancement of our technology," she says as she's read my mind. She explains it to me a little bit more but it just sounds bizarre. Jacob follows and is practically unhappy with how things are going on. She takes me to the last cart which was added to give Jacob a room to his own. She took the previous vacant spot. The 'train' gives me anxiety but I'm not going to say, "Jacob be nice." And with that, she goes to her cart.

Jacob and I stare for a bit. _I shouldn't be mean, he did bring me here,_ "Sorry about earlier," he looks a bit surprised but it fades and he smirks.

"It's okay princess, I understand," He laughs as I give him a hard look.

"I yelled at you because you called me Princess, stop it," I said with anger.

"You know what I like this nickname better, alright princess," he walks towards a dresser and throws me a piece of fabric, "Wear this, I'll take the floor and you'll get the bed. Princess."

I gave him my classic cold stare and he just smiles. I look down just to see and oversized white button-up, "This is just a shirt."

"It' all I have that is sleep worthy. I like to sleep in the nude in my 'wet dog' form," He says crossing his arms. I huff at him, " Don't worry princess I won't look," and with that, he turns around, his tail slightly sways.

 _I won't let this damn dog break me._ So I put the damn shirt own. I took everything off in a rush because this damn dog is testing me. I quickly get into the covers of the bed and threw my clothes at the back of his head. I heard an "oof" but I could care less. I turn my back towards him and lay on my side. _I feel_ weirdly _exposed._ So I pulled the covers to my face and sink in further. The candlelight that light the room went off. I hear clothes fall to the floor along with the popping of bones of a werewolf transformation. Slowly I fall back asleep only to hear the damn mutt say:

"Good night Princess."


End file.
